1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an assist handle for a vehicle, and more particularly to a retractable assist handle for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A passenger of a vehicle, such as a motor vehicle, may need to hold onto a portion of the vehicle for support during ingress into the vehicle or egress from the vehicle. The need for support may occur under a variety of circumstances, such as due to the size of the passenger relative to the height of the vehicle from the ground, or the dexterity or physical ability of the passenger. To accommodate the various types of passengers, vehicles typically include strategically placed handles for the passenger to grip upon entering or leaving the vehicle. For example, a handle may be located on a pillar, or on a seat or another portion of the vehicle. While these handles work well, they may be stationary, or may not be accessible to the user, or they may interfere with ingress to and egress from the vehicle. Thus, there is a need in the art for a retractable grip assist handle that has a more ergonomic placement, and does not interfere with ingress to and egress from the vehicle.